1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a snowplow blade extension device. More specifically, extension blades for two different brand snowplow blades are disclosed which attach to the bottom of the blades for plowing snow and ice backwards as well as forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need for a snowplow constructed so that snow and ice can be plowed backwards as well as forward, as in the instant invention. The related art of interest describes various snowplow blades, but none disclose the attachment devices of the present invention.
The related art of interest will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,613 issued on Feb. 10, 1998, to Fred Ebert describes a back plow blade removably secured to the bottom edge of a snowplow for collecting snow and ice in either direction of travel. The blade is constructed of carbon steel alloy with a flat forward inclined (at 45.degree.) plow surface blade which has a vertical rearward plow surface blade attached to it by welding trapezoidal shaped reinforcement ribs. The upper extent of the forward plow is bolted to the snowplow at positions which are staggered with respect to the ribs. The lower extent of the rearward plow is pointed. The back plow blade is distinguishable for its vertically positioned rearward plow with a narrow pointed edge which would wear quickly and become blunted during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,763 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, to Charles W. Nichols, IV describes a secondary snow removal structure attached to the rear of a snowplow. A reinforced shelf supports a plurality of adjacently positioned and inverted L-shaped fingers by vertically aligned individual bolts having one or two springs each. If the fingers are made from resilient material, no springs would be required. The forward edges of the fingers have eyelets for rotation of the fingers on a horizontal pivot pin supported by spaced brackets attached to the rear surface of the snowplow. The fingers can have replaceable extensions made of either metal or plastic bolted on. The secondary snow removal structure is distinguishable for its fingered structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,157 issued on Mar. 18, 1997, to Thomas Ferreira describes a wear pad assembly attached to a lip of a bucket to protect the bucket lip but also the ground worked on. The pads are made from rubber tires and held together in a bracket with metal rods. The bracket is bolted onto to the lip of the bucket. The wear pad assembly is distinguishable for its essential wearable quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,803 issued on Nov. 20, 1973, to Lucien Cote describes a scraping bar for a snowplow which can swing back when meeting an obstacle and can return to its original scraping position under spring pressure. The scraping bar has at least three separate sections. The scraping bar is distinguishable for its essential spring action.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,039 issued on Jun. 2, 1942, to Jack F. Lowe describes a blade attachment for earth excavating and handling machines having a J-shaped cross-section with a series of apertures for bolting on the lower edge of the mold board. The rear portion can be separated and spaced portions. The blade can be in three portions. The blade attachment is distinguishable for its single scraping blade.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a snowplow blade extension which can effectively plow forward and rearward, and yet readily installable on various snowplows is desired.